


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 12

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I tag as I go, Kinktober, Markus accept himself, Solo, There is nothing wrong with it, in the middle of the revolution, no beta we die like man, not really porny, small dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 13!This is what will happen on Day :a.) Small Dick - Markus
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Kudos: 3





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 12

**Author's Note:**

> Okay tbh, this was more a letting out some stream about this subject. Because tbh I am tried of the small dick = make fun of it stuff + just put it on a character I don't like to make fun of. Where is body positivity if you need it ? SO it's also not really porny, may will add something more porny later. 
> 
> I hope you have fun never the less!
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Markus has a small dick, but he is okay with it, because that is who he is.

Having a minute to himself was a rarity these days. The whole -  _ thankfully _ \- peaceful revolution was in full motion, opinions and beliefs slowly changing to their benefit.

But it still was exhausting and any time for himself without being bombarded with questions of what, why, when to do or being looked at like he was their only hope. 

He knew he was, but he was also only one person.

With an exhausted sign he started to disrobe himself, throwing the clothes on the bed, article by article. Stepping out of his underwear he looked down on his naked body. A body that wasn’t even his own, completely.

Looking up he made his way through his small room, still a luxury on the Jericho, to the full length mirror that had been left behind by the last android. It was broken at one corner, one crack going all through the glass.

Markus stepped in front of the reflecting surface. He glanced at his dark skin and then deactivated it. He kept looking as his skin melted away, giving way to the white and grey plastic underneath. Looking down on himself he found a normal android body, in it’s perfect proportions. Just this one component was out of it, for the age he presented as android.

His genital component, now where he could see the lines where he was connected to it, was small. Smaller than the american standard as his processors informed him, going on a search in the world wide web. If he was honest with himself, he had been bothered by it for some time, since he had become deviant.It was different than he knew what other models had, what he had seen. In Jericho after all they didn’t have a problem with presenting nudity, for androids it was not the same as for humans.

But still seeing the other male presenting models he had become somewhat self conscious of it. Thinking now in the silence of his room about it, alone without his skin, he recognized that this had been an unnecessary thought.

He had been made as an individual caretaker model for Carl. He didn’t have any use for it then, when he was living with the man. Carl would have never touched him like that and was even less attracted to any male presenting people. This sort of component must have been a more aesthetic choice, then a necessity one. 

With that thought that had swam around his head for a longer time, after some of the stories he had heard from other deviants, he knew he was at peace with this. It had already been such a long journey for him, to accept himself as deviant, to accept himself as free and even more to accept that he was a leader of his people.

Accepting this, accepting himself how he was, how he was built, was just one more step to become deviant. Even if he in his core already was that. But there was in the end more to it, then just getting the code and opening your eyes to the world.

_ This is nothing to be ashamed about, this was just how I am. _

  
  



End file.
